Halo: Origins
by NerdsAlterEgo
Summary: A lore-friendly summary of the origins of the Halo universe, with content from the prequels Call of Duty Advanced & Infinite Warfare. Elements from the Kamen Rider franchise come into play as well as other famous Japanese sci-fi franchises.


_In the late 2070s, humanity had just recovered from a devastating and apocalyptic conflict known as "The Atlas Prerogative"._

 _To ensure that a catastrophe of that level would never occur, the United Nations created a sub-section known as the United Earth Government that would control the entire planet in the place of national governments, which had grown increasingly corrupt and inefficient. The move was welcomed by the majority of the human population, which was still reeling from a series of damning_ _revelations that had started during the end of World War III a half-decade before. However the forces that had created World War III were not satisfied with this move._

 _Turning to their trump card of evolutionary 'modern' socialism they unleashed a fascist and communist deluge of anarchy and destruction upon the world, spreading chaos and destruction in order to recreate human_ _society from the ashes. A long and bloody conflict emerged between these destructive forces and the UN peacekeeping forces, which ended with a combined task force of American 'Ghosts' and Russian OZNAZ annihilating the mysterious network's main command center orbiting the planet. The victory was later officially replaced with the euphemism of a total socialist defeat._

 _With the threat to human integration and unification finally destroyed after thousands of years of failed attempts, mankind was finally able to advance and evolve to his full potential without a cabal of powerful individuals manipulating individuals,nations and major events behind the scenes. A new 'golden age' of technological, medial, philosophical & cybernetic advancement and progress brought on partially by the study, bastardization and integration of Network tech into human use began, which lasted for centuries. Things once believed to be impossible before the rise of Vladimir Makarov and the Slavic Confederation became a part of daily life. The replacement of human labour with machines became complete. Mecha, once seen as the stuff of Asian science fiction were expanded from the wheeled machines of the 21th century and divided into several categories. Cancer as well as non-communicable diseases were defeated shortly after these advancements. _

_But one of the most important, if not the most crucial contributions to the current state of humanity from this two-century period of peace and prosperity was the accidental discovery of 'slipspace', (an area between and defying time and space) by Tobias Shaw and Wallace_ _Fujikawa. The harnessing, utilization and exploitation of this mysterious state of being allowed for the creation of FTL travel, which was first used as a proof of concept but became the preferred method of space exploration. Earth was virtually abandoned as Mars was quickly terraformed, followed by a roughshod occupation of the Jovian moons. Whether this was due to the bad memories of Network control and enslavement has yet to be debated._

 _Anyways, although the nefarious organisation had been destroyed, the ideologies and principles it used in dividing and destroying the masses to further its goal of galactic domination still remained and unfortunately these were allowed to grow and develop until they merged into a monster known only as the SDF, hell-bent on wiping out even the mention of Earth from history. This also seemed to be the first time 'black/(psy)chological' operations, a common feature of the 20th and the 20th centuries' were used since the creation of the UEG._

 _Despite legions of UNSC troops being thrown at the Insurrectionist problem the Front almost achieved its goal, which was only interrupted when its leadership purged itself under mysterious circumstances and detonated its CC located in Mars. Conflict has simmered down, but rumors persist that it hasn't, the enemy is an enigmatic and supposedly extraterristial force...the voice stops speaking. A chair appears to move. Then the deafening echo of an explosion, probably C12._

 _(Shooting starts. Screaming, a door is kicked open. In front of the camera a imposing figure, clad in metal combat armour which seems to melt into the inky darkness can be seen holding an assault rifle with a LTGS accompanying the usual holographic optic adopted by the UNSC Armed Forces, as well as what appears to a grenade launcher/shotgun underbarrel attachment can be seen searching the room, presumably for evidence of its visit..)_


End file.
